Innovate
by Wicked R
Summary: What does Casanova know that Jack doesn't? Giselle will tell. A oneshot with no storyline and absolutely no point to it at all, other than it was fun to imagine.


Title: Innovate  
Disclaimers: I don't own any pirate/ship and I don't wish to.  
Genre: doesn't fit any description really, certainly no romance, but let's just call it a romance/humor if we have to call it something. Oneshot.

Rating: NC 17.  
Summary/Set: post AWE. What does Casanova know that Jack doesn't? Giselle will tell.

Pairing: Jack/Giselle, for another night or so.

Note: there's no storyline and there's absolutely no point to this, other than making Jack meet condom for the first time.

Jack had his face buried in Giselle's neck, tasting it, licking it, wishing she would rush along as she undid his belts and the tie of his trousers. He felt her pull away. That's it. She'll now move into position and five minutes later he can stop being courteous and nice and pretend she was the only one he visited while on land in Tortuga.

However, she completely moved out of reach and after some rummaging in a drawer she pulled out a strange object, whitish, long and stretchy, a bit like snake skin.

Jack caught her hand before she got anywhere near him. "What ye have in mind?" He squeezed her wrist and squinted to have a better view of the thing she was holding.

"Ye know how many people got the Spanish disease in Tortuga?"

"The what?"

"The pox Jack! Some may call it French disease, but we all know where it comes from! I slip this on you and we don't get it!"

"Slip..." Jack looked down at himself, than at the shape of the object. The place where it could've fit. "No way!" His eyes rounded in horror.

"I don't understand what's the trouble Jack. Other pirate captains brought some back from the old world. Captain James Norrington for one, or so I've heard."

"Captain James Norrington?! Pirate ye said?!"

"Commandeers the Chance," she nodded, "he's captured over twenty ships over the last couple of years, he'd found the Lake Maracaibo treasure and impersonated an admiral of the royal Navy once, ye never heard of him?"

"Impersonated, hah! That be a laugh! Mistruth and things he plagiarized off me!"

"If he's like you, how come ye never heard of the condom?" She waggled it in front of him.

"Yer no touching me wiv that!"

"No, I'm not..." Giselle rolled her eyes, "now there's nowhere to put it anyway," she indicated the lack of hardness on his part necessary for the intimate act.

"Well, how do ye expect me to react when yer threatening to wind me phallus into a sea serpent! Have I wasted me rum on ye, addled wench?!"

"It's no sea serpent Jack! It's made of sheep's bowels. But I have one that's made of tortoise shells if you'd like that better."

Jack waved her off. "Where do ye get this bokum fe? And that...that shelley ophidian."

"Philosopher he calls himself the wealthy gentleman who plays the violin and eats three oysters every morning for breakfast. Young, beautiful and sought after with fascinating stories to tell. I don't even know what such a nobleman like Casanova'd do in Tortuga. Sorry Jack, he says it's the only way not getting the great pox."

"Aye, he sounds Italian, luv, he'd be the one who brought the pox here in the first place, that's what he'll be doing in Tortuga, I tell ye. It's Italian disease, ye dewberry." He said playfully, not wanting to insult her too much and waste his chances at a round with her.

"Forbearance, Jack," Giselle pushed him down on the pillows, on his back. She was well aware of how eager sailors could be after a long sail and she used it to her advantage, "ye can leave the hat on," she clicked her tongue at him seductively, knowing he'd like that. She pulled her skirts up so Jack can have the full view of what he was missing and straddled him. She brushed his thighs lightly, that cock needed some work done with it. She didn't mind, she loved that impertinent little bastard of Captains Jack's, the royal treatment it deserved, just like Casanova. Taking a deep, shaky breath in anticipation of nearing the object of her affection she ran her tongue along the tip, round and in the little hole. She knew she didn't need to do much for a response. She sucked the whole head into her mouth and felt it grow there. She continued sucking lightly, teasingly, then descended with her mouth on his length as far as she could go. Then she released all of a sudden and raised her head up to look at him, "did ye like that Jack Sparrow?" She repeated the last part with descending upon him and letting go, "would ye like some more?"

Jack emitted some unintelligible words with his teeth grit together, while he threw his head back on the pillows, hat forgotten and slid off. The reminder of why he kept coming back to Giselle.

The courtesan took his moans as a yes. She let out a quiet laugh before she used her teeth and tongue to roll the condom onto his erection with excruciating slowness, making sure he'd beg for her to continue, rather than reject it. Then before anything else could happen she slipped herself on top of him.

It wasn't like he'd imagined it. A little strange right enough, as if he was wearing a second skin, but the tightness of it and the way she was touching his nipples made him forget of its existence. He clutched her bottom and at the prompt she was rocking on him, hard, rythmical, a little impersonal, the way you'd expect it from a whore. He'd always cum quick with her, there was no point to holding back.

To her, that meant she won't see him for a few month, at least. "I was just thinking, maybe a cruise this time, since ye have that boat?"

Jack would've corrected her, but had the urge to get rid of this weight pulling at his limp cock. "So much seed?" He said marveling at his own semen. He's never seen it in the one place like that before.

"Aye, no wonder ye got me pregnant last time."

"I what?!?"

The End.


End file.
